optimism
by fiyatornado
Summary: sometimes, endou's optimism can get annoying.


hey! this is my first time writing enkaze!

i hope it's up to par! please enjoy!

* * *

"It's a hazard of dating Endou," Gouenji said, slurping up his milkshake absentmindedly. Kazemaru wanted to drop-kick Gouenji in the stomach for being so right.

Upon entering high school, Kazemaru decided to start taking track again. Inazuma Japan was dissolved, Gouenji was being their star forward, and Endou had more enough goalkeeping power to protect Raimon High School's net, so why should he stick around? It wasn't like he hadn't said that he was going to switch back before. Everyone seemed to nod their head agreeably at his choice(except for Endou, who seemed to cling to his shirt like a kicked puppy for three weeks after the announcement).

Another thing had changed. The once amicable friendship Kazemaru and Endou had as children had turned into a full-blown relationship on the fifth week of school, with Endou white-knuckling his headband as he determinedly asked Kazemaru out(who of course said yes; there were only so many times he could "accidentally" cling to the smaller boy in the Inazuma Caravan before he knew something was wrong with him). They'd been going steady for the past four months, and with thirty-two kisses, four handjobs, and one very steamy night at Kazemaru's house, he was pretty secure in his relationship(they hadn't said those three words yet, but Kazemaru knew Endou was gonna blurt 'em out sooner or later).

The problem is, Endou was as well. A little too much, for Kazemaru's liking. Not that, well, he was particularly complaining. Endou enjoyed linking arms with him in the hallways(embarrassing), kissing him before he went into class(_god_), and resting his head on Kazemaru's shoulder in the lunchroom(not bad, but _still_). Now, those things arn't that bad in Kazemaru's book. What's bad is what's happening right now.

He's at a track meet, at the starting line in blue running shorts and a black tank top, and he's never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. The reason? His boyfriend, Endou Mamoru, who was currently screaming his name to get his attention. Yeah. Like that'll ever happen.

The problem is, Endou's been screaming it for the past two minutes and he hasn't acknowledged him. His teammates, on the other hand, have, and he wants to tackle them all to the ground for holding in laughter.

The gun finally goes off(_thank god,_ Kazemaru thought) and Kazemaru is easily in first place. Soccer helped develop him, and it didn't hurt to use some hissatsu techniques off the record. He's almost there, back to the starting line, when -

_"That's my boy, Kazemaru Ichirouta! He's my boyfriend!"_

Kazemaru almost slices his tongue in half with the force his teeth bite down together. He can feel his social status crumbling beneath him. He finishes the 400m dash in first place, but the whole crowd is snickering at Endou's outburst, not even focusing on the match. Fuck.

Endou nearly bounds down the aluminum steps of the bleachers to come see him. "You were _awesome_!" he practically yells in excitement, wrapping an arm around Kazemaru. Kazemaru shakes the arm off in annoyance. "Did you have to be so stupid out there!?" he whispers furiously, wiping his face with the hem of his tank top. He's so - so angry! Did Endou have to be so annoyingly _oblivious_ all the time?

Endou frowns. "How was I being stupid? I was cheering you on, like you asked! And I was the loudest out of everyone," he adds cheekily, grinning at his achievement. Kazemaru sighs.

"I didn't want you to do it - do it _like that_," he finishes lamely. "Why can't you just stay quiet, sit down, and send me good thoughts? You embarrassed me in front of all my friends!" By this time Endou's gone quiet, looking down and playing with a stray thread on his letterman jacket. "I- I didn't know-" _"You didn't know!"_ Kazemaru says haughtily. "How couldn't you!? You practically made the bleachers quiet with that idiotic outburst!"

Endou laughs shakily, giving Kazemaru a smile that he knows instantly is fake. Fuck(again). "I- I'm really sorry, Kazemaru. I'm just going to," his voice starts to get shriller, "leave you alone for a little bit, haha! I'm really sorry!" By the time the blue-haired boy can get a word out, Endou's already half-way down the field, leaving him in the dust. He stands there in shock for a few minutes. "You coming to the lockers, lover-boy?" his teammate jeers. Kazemaru doesn't particularly feel like fighting back, not with the lump in his throat that seems to have come out of nowhere. Weird.

* * *

It's almost ten before Kazemaru gets home, and his phone hasn't rang since the track meet. Just thinking about it makes Kazemaru's heart pang, and he drops his backpack on his desk with a loud thump. Why couldn't Endou just act normal for once? Kazemaru flopped on his bed with a scowl.

Not like he didn't know what he was signing up for when he said yes. Endou was a personified version of optimism, and Kazemaru was sure Endou was only trying to do what he felt would help best, not try to hurt him. Kazemaru sighed loudly. He really did fuck up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked his messages to see a new one and groaned.

Mamoru  
[19:59:57]

_i'm really sorry, kazemaru. i didn't know you  
didn't want me to act like that. i apologize._

God, he was such an asshole. When did Endou ever use the word "apologize"? God. _Fuck_. Rolling over to his side, he quickly typed out a reply.

_it's alright! you don't have to apologize! i just  
got too touchy. you know i love when you cheer  
me on at games. please don't blame yourself.  
please._

Almost instantly, he received a reply. Was Endou waiting for him to respond?

Mamoru  
[22:13:41]

_no it's my fault haha! don't blame yourself  
i completely understand where you're  
coming from! i'll see you in the morning  
okay!_

Kazemaru rolled around on his bed in frustration. God, he was such a piece of shit. Deciding to swallow his pride, he quickly called Endou. _"Hello, this is Endou Mamor-"_ "It's Kazemaru." The line went silent for a few seconds. Mentally preparing himself, he quietly said, "I really do love you. Please don't beat yourself up for something stupid I did," before hanging up. His phone rang with an immediate text message.

Mamoru  
[22:16:03]

_you're amazing ichirouta!  
i love you! i want to kiss your hands!  
i want to brush the hair out of your face!  
you're so cute i love you i love you  
i love you i love you i love you!_

Kazemaru turned a beet red before pulling the covers over his head. He was gonna be sure to kiss Endou as hard as he could tomorrow, even if it was in front of his friends.


End file.
